Pickup trucks and other vehicles often have pivotally mounted access doors or gates (hereinafter “tailgates”) to permit access to the vehicle's cargo bed or other cargo-holding area. These tailgates are typically mounted for pivotal movement between a raised position closing the entrance to the cargo bed or other cargo-holding area of the vehicle and a lowered position extending rearwardly from the cargo-holding area to provide a rearward extension of the cargo-holding area surface. In either position, loading cargo onto the bed of the vehicle is difficult since the loading requires, in the case of the raised tailgate, lifting the cargo over the tailgate and, in the case of the lowered tailgate, lifting the cargo onto the tailgate and then sliding the cargo onto the cargo-holding area. It would be desirable to provide a more convenient and cost effective means of loading cargo into the cargo-holding area of a vehicle with a tailgate.